Sleep Strip!
by shikamaru-syndrome
Summary: Sasuke was not a pervert, but when it came to his fiance,Hinata, he was a sly dog! Not rated 'M' for smut sorry :  i'm just being careful :D i hope you guys like it n.n


**Yo! Shikamaru-Syndrome here! So yea this is a little one-shot on the side I think you guys will like :D I ain't gonna say much buuuuuuuutttt the title pretty much says everything! Another Sasuke Hinata I hope you guys enjoy it verrrrryyyy much so yea. You already know…..****Grammar mistakes and all that jive….. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Sleep Strip!<strong>

Sasuke wasn't a perverted man. He never considered himself one and his friends didn't either. He was a serious man; a professional man. He wasn't like his older friend Kakashi, who read porn all the time and didn't care if others knew (he even flaunted it), or like his best friend Naruto Uzumaki- who was a ditzy blonde idiot when it came to academics, but was a genius when it came to a girl's body (to put it in the least crude way). He actually hates women; to an extent that it's borderline Misogyny. But can you really blame him? All his life he has been chased down by crazy fan-girls, professing their "love" toward him, and even having the guts to say that he was the father of their unborn, or in some cases, months old babies. It has cost him friendships and to an extreme- jobs. Hell, he even had to change apartments once because the women had become unbearable.

So with having to grow like that, women were a complete turn-off, and he wasn't gay either (more like A-sexual). He never looked twice at a woman, he never asked out a woman; hell, if he did they would never leave him alone. So, no Sasuke Uchiha was no pervert. Except when it came to his fiancé Hinata Hyuga.

See Hinata wasn't like the other women he knew. She was shy, smart, beautiful, charming, and the list goes on and on. However, Hinata didn't flaunt it because she barely believed it herself. Every time he complimented her (or anyone actually) she would blush profusely and shake her head in denial. It pissed him off sometimes but he grown used to her modesty. He was the complete opposite of her and vice versa. He was confident (borderline pompous), not just smart but a genius, handsome, charming but with an edge to him (people called it the "pompous ass" edge). Sometimes he wondered what she saw in him (swallowing his pride as he did so). He then laughs at that because what she saw was a man that would not leave her alone until she agreed to date him.

To clarify, Hinata Hyuga never really like Sasuke. In fact she hated him and that perplexed Sasuke. He never, Never, had a women hate him. All women threw themselves at his feel, while she just side-stepped him and brushed past him. He couldn't handle a woman not liking him; it was unnerving. So he went after her. The woman that did not want him was the woman he had to have. He became persistent, almost intolerably so , when he asked her on a date. She all but screamed no after the fifteenth time and all but exasperatedly said yes the twenty fifth time. From then on shall be discussed on their vows.

But going back the question of Sasuke's perverseness, the reason he was a pervert to only his fiancé had a very simple answer: she slept stripped. How can someone sleep strip you may ask. Well, how can someone sleep walk? It's the unconscious mind's will and the person's stress that makes these things possible. It was one of Hinata's biggest flaws and one of the reasons Sasuke put a ring on that finger.

Sasuke found out of Hinata's little secret was when he stayed over at her apartment for the first time. They had gone to Naruto's apartment (which was conveniently in the same apartment building as Hinata's) for his birth-day party. It was very late (almost one in the morning) and Sasuke had yet to leave. He found it too tedious to drive home since his house was about an hour away and he had been drinking that night so he didn't want to risk getting pulled over. Naruto had volunteered to let him stay over, but Sasuke really didn't want to stay at the completely wasted blonde's apartment (especially since he knew Naruto wouldn't sleep or let him sleep if he did stay). Naruto then volunteered Hinata's apartment to which, to Sasuke's irritation and confusion, she immediately said no.

* * *

><p>*<em>Flashback:*<em>

_Sasuke stared, or better yet glared, at his girlfriend. She had without hesitation all but yelled no when Naruto brought up his staying over at her apartment. She was looking down at her feet like they were the most interesting things in the world and sporting a huge blush, while Sasuke glared at her and Naruto stared at her in drunk confusion._

"_W-what do you *hiccup* mean no Hinata?" Naruto all but slurred. "Isn't Sas….Sas….Sasuke your boyfriend?" He managed to get out stretching the "S" sound._

"_Yes Hinata? I too wonder what the meaning of this is." Sasuke said a bit coldly while crossing his arms over his chest and raising a questionable eyebrow._

"_W-w-well m-my apartment i-isn't t-that big, a-a-and I d-don't think Sasuke will l-like it that m-much." Hinata said in pure embarrassment which twirling her fingers and keeping her head down._

"_What is y-ya talking about Hina? Your apartment's as big as mine!" Naruto said taking drunk steps towards her until he was a mere inches from her face squinting his eyes at her in suspicion. "What are ya hiding Hin-a-ta?"_

"_N-n-nothing Naruto! I-I-I'm not hiding anything! I-I just thought Sasuke-kun wouldn't like s-sleeping on the couch that's all. I-it's not that comfortable." She said taking a step back from his somewhat intense and very uncomfortable stare._

"_I don't mind sleeping on the couch Hinata." Sasuke said a little less coldly than before, amused at seeing her squirm under Naruto's stare._

_Said blonde looked up at his stoic best friend and grinned goofily before looking at Hinata in a triumph smirk._

"_It's settled then! Sasuke is sleeping on the couch. Of Your House." He told Hinata. Sasuke smirked and decided to tease her too; it looked like fun._

"_Is that ok with you Hime, or do you have something to hide?" Sasuke said his smirk turning evil. Hinata just looked at him with large pleading eyes. When she saw that it had no effect, she sighed and shook her head sadly._

"_N-no Sasuke. It's f-fine with me."_

"_Excellent"_

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke was still awake. It was three in the morning. Hinata had not been kidding when she said her sofa was not comfortable. <em>

'_Well maybe it's not comfortable because I'm used to my bed' Sasuke reasoned with himself. 'Well since I'm still up might as well go take a piss.'_

_Sasuke stood up and went to the bathroom that was across Hinata's bedroom. When he took care of business, he got out and started to walk back on the couch when he heard a moan from Hinata's bedroom. It wasn't a sexual moan, like what he wanted to hear, but more like the kind of moan you do when someone is trying to wake you up. Sasuke slowly opened Hinata's door and looked inside to see a large queen size bed and a small bundle in the middle of it. Sasuke was about to leave when he heard the moan again and saw Hinata abruptly sit up straight. Alarmed, Sasuke fully entered the room but stayed by the doorframe. He heard her moan again before she started to unbutton her silk pajama top. Sasuke stared in shock as he saw her remove her shirt and left herself in only her lace blue and black bra._

'_What the hell is she doing? And are her eyes closed?' Sasuke asked himself in utter shock. Hinata just sat like that for a few more minutes and Sasuke just stood there completely frozen. Hinata then dragged herself toward the edge of the bed and stood up. Her head hung from her neck and her arms were just dangling at her sides. She suddenly unbuttoned the buttons of her silk pajama pants and let them drop to the floor. She stood before him in only her lace blue black bra and matching panties. He again stood there in shock holding his breath._

'_Is she going to continue stripping? I really hope so…..' Sasuke thought as lust consumed his thought slightly. To his disappointment, however, she crawled back to her bed and lay fast asleep. Sasuke took a deep breath and sighed silently. After a minute he smirked with eyes full of lust and amusement._

'_So that's why she never wants to sleep over or let me sleep over.' Sasuke though as his smirk widened and turned evil. 'What a Naughty girl Hinata really is! Too bad no other man is going to be able to know because after this I'm not letting her go.' _

_Sasuke looked backed at Hinata before closing the door and going back to the couch, where he slept like a baby._

_*End of Flashback:*_

* * *

><p>He remembered the next day when he gave her sly smirks and made her nervous the whole day until she exploded and confessed all on her own. Sasuke then smirked softly at her embracing her and whispering softly in her ear that he thought it was incredibly sexy and that he should sleep over more often.<p>

After a while Hinata got used to the idea of Sasuke knowing her deep dark secret and even felt relieved because now she could fully relax around him. She fully trusted Sasuke and knew that he would never take advantage of such a thing. She confessed that she only did that when she was stressed and that it had started when she was in high school. It had hurt her because she was too afraid to go to sleep overs and have her own sleep overs. She had gone to shrinks and therapists but they all told her it was how she handled stress, which did not help her at all. After a while she had told her closest friends which teased her lightly, but did not turn away from her or told anyone of her secret. So in total only four people (not including her family) knew.

So here he was, a year later, sleeping in their king size bed of their Victorian styled room. The reason he was remembering about this and questioning his morality? Hinata was moaning .

"Nnngghhh" Hinata moaned tiredly as she rolled from one side to the other. Sasuke was on his side a few inches from her as he saw her sleeping face with amusement. Hinata had been stressing on a project from work lately and it wasn't doing her good. "Nnngghhh" She moaned again and sat up abruptly. Sasuke sat up slightly, his head on his elbow (his elbow supporting his weight).

'I can't wake her up because she's asleep, so might as well enjoy the show.' Sasuke said in sly amusement. And true enough, the "show" begun.

Hinata started to remove her T-shirt and sat in her cobalt bra. She sat there for a few more minutes before taking of her green shorts to revel the matching set to the bra. Hinata sat there for a few more minutes before she fell back on the bed. She shivered at the cold wind and whimpered burrowing her face in her pillow, while her one of her hands looked for something (or someone). Sasuke smirked at little and slid closer to Hinata. Once her hand touched his chest, she slid to him and cuddled into his chest. Sasuke smirked down at her and put an arm over her rubbing her back soothingly. He laid there embracing Hinata a little possessively and buried his face on top of her head; smelling her lavender and chamomile shampoo. Sasuke smirked slightly, knowing how embarrassed Hinata would be when she woke up, before falling asleep. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was no pervert.

Except when it came to Hinata Hyuga. Then he was a full and utter sly dog.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Was it good? Was it funny? Hope it was! Hehehehehehe…..don't ask how I came up with the idea, I just did. It's an outrageous concept but it's funny! Imagine it that was true? Lol I would die laughing! SO yea hope ya'll like that! Oh an in a totally unrelated note! Have you guys ever heard of this group called The Literate Union? Duuuuudddeeessss (hehehehehe I call people that…..) It's the most outrageous and stupidest group I have ever fucken heard of! They go around like a bunch of fucken low lives and try to get fanfics taken off for the stupidest of reasons! I was reading an awesome fanfic called "A Traitor Branded" (a lot of you SasHina Fans should read it…..epicness) and she couldn't put smut on it cuz of them even though it was a rated "M" fanfic. I was like Wtf wow really? I fucken hate people like that. Don't have nothing better to do then hate on fanfics people have worked hard to do! Well they can suck my non-existing nine-inch dick and choke cuz IDGAF! So yea… :D Please Review! Peace!<strong>

**~Swag AKA Shikamaru-Syndrome**


End file.
